


Friends

by StarryDawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Other, post-pasifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDawn/pseuds/StarryDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk helps a friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry idk I haven't written anything in a long time, dont have a beta reader or anything, so im just gnna post and fix later. Prompt given by qatarz on tumblr!

Frisk could always tell when Sans was feeling down. Papyrus never could, maybe Sans got so apt at hiding things from his brother that nothing looked out of place for the tall sweetheart, but Frisk could. It was almost instinct now, but he had physical tells, too. His smile was smaller, shoulders slumped to the side on the couch with his head in his hand. His eyes seemed to look through the T.V., which was strange in itself because his favorite movie was on.

Sans notices them watching him from the doorway of the kitchen and gives them a small wink.

“whats up small fry?” Frisk returned his look with a frown. He recognized that face, the ‘don’t-hide-anything-from-me-I-see-what-you’re-doing’ look. He wondered where they got so good with reading him. It had only been 10 months since Monsters came above ground, but he felt like he'd known Frisk for years, he just might have.

“you always could see through me little buddy. can’t get anything past you.” A small exhale escaped him, but Frisk noticed. “i guess ive just had a lot on my mind lately..”

"Sans." Frisk walked up to Sans and gave him a hug, their little arms holding him as tight as they could.

Sans chuckled and patted their head that rest on his chest from his seat on the couch. He usually kept either pillows or used a small amount of magic to keep his shapely figure, (He just didn’t like his shirt looking baggy) so he didn't worry about his bones being uncomfortable to hold.

“heh, trying to crush my bones?" Frisk squeezed him again, looking up at him, nodding, an expectant look on their face.

'humans.. we all, um, us monsters thought more would be like you. i mean there are some, its..” He sighs again, he didn’t realize how much he held up till he started letting some of it out.

“they just draining, you know. the looks in the stores, i know you hear them whispering too." He shrugs. "no big deal, guess i worked too hard today. you could say..” he winked again. “to the bone."

Frisk laughs, then getting on their tippy toes to kiss him between the eyes. Sans sat up on the couch, rubbing his face shyly.

“Sometimes..when I was Underground I felt the same.” Frisk said quietly. He looked at them. “At first, it was scary and lonely, I wasn't sure about anything, but with all my friends there, so many interesting and cool monsters like you, it was good. Especially in the end, no matter how hard it got..friends made everything okay.” They smiled, scratching the back of their head modestly.

Sans face colored slightly. Cool, him? He covered up his embarrassment by the compliments by patting them on the head and giving them a hair ruffle. Frisk weakly tried to fend off his attack, giggling.

“youre a good kid, Frisk. dont loose that. now cmon, lets watch somethin. i woulnt want you to feel bonely without me or something.” Frisk punches Sans on the arm, but they laughed. Classic pun, always got them.


End file.
